Aim High
by Hotaru-quin
Summary: A Lady from our world is reincarnated in the Naruto world. What could go wrong? Well let's just say she has a big ambition... to be a hokage. Warning! The oc is a little bit OP.
1. Chapter 1

**Aim High**

Prologue:

A Lady from our world is reincarnated in the Naruto world. What could go wrong? Well let's just say she has a big ambition... to be a hokage.

Warning! The oc is a little bit OP.

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters. All names of people you can find it here dead or alive are all coincidences. The places, events, and information you can find it here are all fictions or used fictionally.**

I don't know if I should feel happy or worried knowing that I was just reincarnated in Naruto world. Well happy because with my knowledge I can experience many new adventure, worried because I just found out that I'm born during the timeline of Uzumaki Naruto I'm just three years older.

A month after my third birthday that the Kyubi attack happened 'sigh' let's just say that I was nearly scared to death. Luckily I did not die I was one of the many children who went into a coma after the attack. When I woke up my mother was worried sick for me. According to them I was in a coma for six months. Imagine that! And here I am feeling tired and weak.

My parents named Aki and Ryu Haruno were both from a civilian family. Well based from their stories my mom is just chunin and my dad is a merchant. According to them they had a love at first sight when my mom was still a genin. Her team has a mission to escort some merchants in a business trip. My mom and dad met and fell in love during that trip.

It's been a month since I woke up from my 'slumber'. Ever since I found out that I'm in the Naruto world I have been asking too many question to my mom to the point that my mom ask this particular question: "do you want to be a ninja my young butterfly?" Imagine her shock when I replied with "of course! My dream is to become a hokage!"

Well people who know the work of a hokage (ahem… paper works) will certainly refuse to be one. Not me though. I know that being a hokage might screw the plot but I don't care. This is my life, this is my dream. Who knows I might change the ending for the better… or worse but I'll cross the bridge when I got there.

My mom just smiled at my declaration. A genuine but it also shows that she does not really believe that I will do it when the time comes. Ever since that day my mom started to show me some exercises saying that it will prepare my body for the next lessons. She also started telling me about chakra and how to access it. Because in my past life I have never felt a chakra within me, now I can clearly feel it as clear as I can see but I never mentioned that. Sometimes it is good to keep it a secret.

I am currently in my room practicing my chakra control. My mom doesn't know this but I can now form some chakra strings and I'm currently manipulating my dolls, my father just gave me during my third birthday. It is still six in the morning so I still have a lot of time before my training exercise began. So I'm really surprised when my mom knock at my door "honey are you awake?" I was caught by surprise so I quickly retracted my Chakra strings causing the dolls to fall into the floor. Well there's no going back now. "Yes mom I'm awake" I said. My mom slowly opened the door and entered the room. I noticed this is really too early "mom what's going on?" I asked I seems to have caught mom in her train of thoughts " oh… well honey it you see an old friend of mine invites us on the first birthday party of her youngest son we should start preparing.

And so my day started with being forced to come out of my bed 'tch' I got this habit of going out of bed only at seven thirty. I don't know most of the logic of this world really I mean I am three years and a six months old and my mom just let me take a bath on my own. What! Maybe because of the a little bit maturity I'm showing to them or the fact that chakra gave us more strength and balance that my mom is confident that I can take care on my own.

Anyways after bathing and wearing some clothes, I went to the kitchen to eat a breakfast. My mom prepared a ham an egg and juice for breakfast. "Honey that is not a proper clothes for the party that we are attending at" my mom said sternly. I looked at myself. I'm wearing some green T-shirt and brown pants. At far as I know my clothes does not have any tear or stain in it. Back in my old world this kind of clothes is enough to wear and go outside the house. Apparently it's not, "honey" my mom started with a sigh "this birthday party that we are attending at is being held by one of the noble clans of Konoha, go wear one of the formal kimono your father gave you" she said.

Speaking of my father, he's out of town and he's been giving me some of gift every time that he came back home. Kimono is one of his many gifts. My mom is not really the type of person who just gave gifts. She only gave gifts if there a special event like birthday.

I went to my room after eating to change my clothes into a kimono. I choose to wear the one of the thinnest and lightest kimono that I have. Its color violet with a decorations of yellow twigs on its edges. I am currently standing in front of my really big mirror.

I am Haruno Ren, the only child of my parents, has a different appearance from my last body. I'm tall for my age my parents say. I have this turquoise colored eyes which is a mix from my parent's eye color. I have a really fair skin, and a long wavy … black colored hair. 'Phew'… I'm lucky I don't have those pink colored hair.

We are currently walking to wherever this birthday is. And you can imagine my face gawking at the old styled buildings. I have never really been out of the house the entire time except for when I am at the hospital and the Kyubi attack well you know what I mean.

My eye is twitching like crazy. Of course who else in Konoha belongs to a noble clan has a youngest son in this timeline, it's no other that Mikoto Uchiha, Kiba is not a youngest son he's a youngest child because he does not have an older brother. I'm actually standing in front of her right now. ".. So this must be Ren chan huh" she said while cooing at me. I zoned out not minding what they are talking about. It's not like I care they'll just talk about something I really don't care. She ushered us inside the house into the backyard where the party is taking place.

It seems that everyone is here well except for the Hyuga. Well considering their rivalry of who has a stronger dojutsu, I'm not really surprised.

I'm just sleeping on one of the couch that is just laying around when somebody dared to wake me up. What the! I opened my eyes and about to give this person a piece of my mind when I saw something that makes me groan instead. Itachi Uchiha. Yep! It's him it looks like he's at the age of six. "What is it?" I asked instead of being a bitch. This is their house after all, and I'm just a guest.

"Your mother is looking for you" he said with a curious look in his face. "Ugh… of course she is" I said while getting up from the couch. I looked at him contemplating what to say. I know who he is and base on how he talked to me I think he knows who I am too. Anyways I still choose to be more polite. "My name is Haruno Ren and you are?" I asked in a bored tone. "Uchiha Itachi…" okay so he's not much of a talker eh? I noticed he's still staring at me "So can you kindly lead me to my beloved mother" "hn" then he started walking away towards the backyard. I just followed. I'm kind a still annoyed because of my disturbed sleep and my mom walking me up in the early cold morning.

I saw mom talking to the adults present, so I started walking towards her. "Honey where have you been? I've been looking around for you" she said when we approached their position. I decided to answer in something she understands but vague to others "I'm enjoying my life" I heard a chuckle when I look up I saw none other than Shukaku Narra well it seems that some still understands. "Honey do waste your time sleeping around? How about spending time playing with other kids" she said while looking at the far left. I followed her gaze and it landed to the bunch of kids all are less than two years old some are crawling most are doing something I have no idea about maybe things that young kids does. I looked at my mom annoyance is clear in my face "Not. A. Chance"

We just stare at each other. It is clear that my mom doesn't like my reply and waiting for me to change it. Like hell I would! I just woken up from my sleep and now I'm being forced to play with those… "Well if that's the case…" my train of thoughts are interrupted by no other than the Uchiha matriarch herself. I did not hear what she's talking about for she is whispering to my mom's ear. Shit! I'm sure that I saw those glint appear in my mother's eyes.

"Well if that's the case…" my mom started in a sweet tone, too sweet to be normal 'shiver' Mikoto san continued "you are going to spend time with Itachi chan then ne?" Err… what?! "What?" I said confused. "Well since you are too mature to play with children younger than you are going to play with Itachi chan instead" mom said with the tone of finality in her voice. I groaned and turned at my back to look at Itachi who is still looking at me. " well" I started with a tone of bored and also questioning "do you know any way to spend some time without going under the sun and not doing too much physical movement?" he nod _just nod_ and started going inside the house. I heard in my background the adults talking, more like Fugaku and Mikoto arguing. I failed to hear what Fugaku just said but I some of what Mikoto had said, something on the line of 'Itachi needs to be a kid sometimes' or whatever but that's enough for Fugaku to stop arguing.

We are currently sitting facing each other in between us is a shogi board. yes we are playing, and if you are thinking that I'm winning due to my past experiences well you are absolutely wrong it's too bothersome trying to win so I just play and move whatever is available. He seems to notice this because he's giving me some looks. I think he's expecting me to take this game seriously. I ignored him, just an hour more and we'll be out of this place.

I thought he's just going to continue not mind me carelessly move my pieces but… "Ren san why are you moving your pieces so carelessly?" that caught me off guard but I make sure that my face didn't show any sign of being guilty. Damn he sure has a really long patience, we've been playing what? Fifteen games now and in all those games I have never played seriously and it took me long time to move. So it's been hours and I have been starting to think that he has a patience that can even match a very old monk. But now it seems he's just playing with me just because his mother told him so geez talk about a very obedient child.

"He's right Ren chan, why are you not taking this game seriously?" I was shocked. I looked at my left and saw Shukaku san leaning at the door frame. He smirked while starting to walk near us. This time I noticed the other adults are also inside the house now. It seems that they are expecting me to respond specially my mom. So I shrugged. "There's no point of trying to win if there is no good reward waiting in the end" I said that making the adults laugh some just snicker. "Well then my young butterfly what kind of reward do you like so that you will play seriously?" My mom asked. _Young butterfly_ huh, my mom calls me that only usually only when they are serious about something she usually calls me honey my father is the one who calls me young butterfly I don't know why though.

I moved my queen without actually thinking about it then he moved his piece and then check… mate I lost again. I shrugged "hmmm I want the freedom to be able to wake up only when I want to" I replied to my mom using my usual tone which is bored tone. This causes Itachi to look at me. The look of interest came back on his eyes. The others seems to have been paying attention to us more closely looking between me and my mom wondering what would happen next. Mom seems to be in deep thoughts and then she smiled. A really odd smile. "Young butterfly what you are asking is something almost impossible…" Yes! So there's a chance that my mom would stop waking me up early in the morning. I can't stop myself from grinning like a Cheshire cat. My mom smirked and like a kill joy she is … "you must win a game with Shukaku san however if you lose you have to wake up every five o'clock" just like that my smile dropped and I looked at him. A smirk formed in my mother's lips "so you are going to play?" I contemplated it if I'm going to play, aiming to win they'll surely know how intelligent I am but it will be worth it.

I smiled, looked at her in the eye "do we have a deal?" She seems shocked at my reply. "Hahaha you sure about that kit? You are betting your free hours in the morning every day for your whole lifetime" Tsume said as if worried but one look in her face and you can clearly tell that she is very interested and want to see me play seriously. Just what had my mom had been telling them? "I promised that I will never back down from my word" that phrase seems familiar but it seems that it's a common phrase here in shinobi world.

The game starts with me being the white while Shukaku san being the black. This time I did not just move my pieces just so that the game will be over. This time I think over a dozens of times before moving a single piece. If our game was a fight with real weapon, it would have been a really bloody fight.

The game end with me being the winner. Shukaku san isn't so shocked about this for he has seen it coming a few moves before. I couldn't say the same for the others though. No one was talking for a very long time some even tried to rub their eyes in hopes that they are just hallucinating. I stood up from my sitting position point at my mom as if accusing her and said "you better not go back from your words mom!" my words seems to have snap them out of their shock. "It seems that you have earned yourself an unlimited time of sleep my young butterfly" my mom said proudly. "You really are something kid, nobody ever beats Shukaku in shogi" Inoichi said looking at me with a different light in his eyes. The remaining time goes on as the adults recognize my victory. If you are asking about Itachi, well he's… right in front of me.

" I just want to say that it creeps me out that you are staring at me as if I had grown another head" I just want to make my point. "Why did you hold back when we are playing?" He replied "as I said there's no point of trying to win if there is no good reward waiting in the end" I told him then I started walking to mom to tell her that I wanted to leave before any unexpected event will happen.

**This so far my first story,I don't plan on having any pairings.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We just returned home from that eventful birthday party with an almost permanent smirk plastered in my face. I can't wait to oversleep until I want to. What? I'm still too young to exert too much physical effort, it might stun my growth of height you know. With my experiences back in my past life, I can say that I like being tall and I'll be damned if I'll let physical activities hinder me to achieve it especially now that I have this amazing chakra control that can cover up my shortcomings.

My mother is true to her words and let me sleep until whenever time I wanted to wake up, so every night I train my chakra control until one o'clock in the morning without any worry of being awaken from my sleep during the day. Sometimes I don't even wake up at all, I ate my dinner train and sleep until the next dinner time. Chakra interest me a lot and I was never bored. My dad is worried of course but after I explained to him my reasons and why my mom let me do it. He smiled proudly at me apparently my mom did not tell him what happened at the birthday party.

"Young butterfly, when do you want to enroll in the academy?" I looked up to my dad in front of me with a questioning look. He does not usually ask anything about shinobi, he always has his reasons. "well, you are really smart your game with Shukaku is a proof to that and according to your mom you have already surpassed her when it comes to this what you call it chakra control" oh and also that, my mom found out about my chakra control one night when I am practicing. Having an amazing chakra control does not mean that I can sense chakra.

"About that… dad, I'm going to enroll at the academy with Sakura" "hmmm" he replied as he put a dango in his mouth. My dad took me here probably so that we can talk about this without mom, He does not like mom's idea of enrolling me early at the academy. "…when she turns five" I added. Dad shoots me a questioning look "how can you be so sure that Sakura will desire to become a ninja?" he asked as if challenging me. I smirked "Dad… you know me I always have my ways to make sure to get what I wanted" he smiled genuinely "Remember this young butterfly, I may not know a lot about the life of shinobi but I know that most die at young age. I just want to say that whatever you choose be careful and that you will always have my support" I'm speechless… so I just smiled and continue eating my dango.

It's been three months one of those rare days when I actually stay awake in the afternoon. My mom and dad are both out of town, err… in this case it's out of the village. Mom has a mission and dad has an important business. I just took a bath and as I passed my mirror I was shocked of what I saw: pale skin from not going out of the house and little bit reddish ayes for not sleeping ever since last mid-day. Shit! I nearly looked like a vampire!

I decided to go out of the house to have some fun. I wore a violet kimono with a design of golden colored butterflies all over. I took my money, which is a sum of all those allowances my mom gave me that I did not spend.

I went to the market and buy some fruits to eat then start heading to the library. "Well hello there little one is there something you need? Are you lost?" the librarian said as I enter the library. "Well actually I am hoping to read some books because all the books at our house are boring and it does not have any pictures" I said pouting. I did not lie about that, the books in our house are all adults story book and it does not have any pictures (ahem I burned all the children books). "Oh go ahead" she said smiling. I noticed she's a civilian, so that's why she trust easily.

I headed towards the bookshelves where it contains medical books and saw something: 'Basic Medical Jutsu Manual' that pique my interest so I picked it up and went to the reading section of the library and start reading. It first talks about the human body parts which I just skim on it because I have learned about it before. Well I did not learned it at school I just read on the book I found at one of the library back on Earth because it interest me.

The second part is where I put my attention at for it talks about the chakra system inside the body of a human, mom did not taught me that much, she just taught me about how to manipulate chakra. The third part talks about how to transform ordinary chakra into medical chakra and how to practice it on fishes. I decided, after I have read it, that will continue reading it after I internalize what I have read and practiced it.

I returned the book where I got it and proceed to take another book from other parts of the library. A lot of things interest me most of it are folk tales and legends and the history book I saw on top of the book shelves. As I approached it I accidentally bumped on someone and guess who… It's Itachi. "Oh! Sorry I did not see you there" I said apparently his back is facing me that is why he did not see me too.

"Ren san?" I looked up from picking my books and smiled "Itachi san… what are you doing here?" I asked "same as anybody else, you?" wow… can you make your sentence a little bit longer. "Same as anybody else" I parroted. I noticed he's holding a book. "So what kind of book you are interested at?" I asked while standing up after I finished picking my books. "Advanced Shurikenjutsu" _boring! _ "Ah… so you are already studying at the academy?" I asked ignoring his frown, he probably saw my reaction. We started walking toward the reading area "yes, how about you when will you enter?" "Hmmm… I'll probably wait for my cousin" I said and looked at him… "She's just months older than your brother" I continued.

He paused, I can see he's analyzing my statement. "You'd be almost eight by then" he said with a look that demand an explanation. "I have nothing to explain to you and besides I wanted to enjoy my life a little bit before starting school" then I remembered "How did you know about my age? I'm sure I never told you that" "your mom told me" he stated in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Mother invites you to a dinner tonight" I looked up from my book and met his eyes "why?" it's not like I don't want it, none of my parents will be back for at least a week but I got a feeling that this is not just a 'dinner'. "She never said it" I studied his face, h seems as clueless as I am. "Sure but I needed to prepare for this I need to go home, and Itachi? Don't expect me to be early" I said as I left the table. Today is Saturday, so that is why I saw Itachi at the library. It is still three in the afternoon when I finished dressing up for a dinner so I decided to sleep.

'Ding dong! Ding dong!' the doorbell can be heard in my room. I groggily woke up and looked at the clock. It's still seven thirty in the evening. "Ugh who in the world would wake me up geez" I lazily walk up to my mirror and fixed my hair then I went to open the door, I nearly stumbled at the stairs as I walk down.

When I opened the door, my eyes widened as my memories from today resurfaced. "I'm terribly sorry I have forgotten!" in front of me is no other than Itachi with his ever so present blank look. "So you are Ren! Nice to meet you, I'm Shisui. Itachi's cousin" The lad behind Itachi, identified as Shisui, said. At that moment all my feelings of being sorry vanished in thin air. "Sure, so… shall we?" I gestured the road behind them as I closed the door.

I think I have the right to say that this 'dinner' is actually an interrogation session damn it! I didn't even have a chance to eat anything and they're already throwing questions at me. "So Ren chan, when are you planning to enroll at the academy?" Mikoto started.

Well since I'm supposed to answer their questions, "I'll enter when my cousin Sakura enters Mikoto san" "Sakura? Isn't she still a year and a half year old?" she ask "yes" is my only reply. "It will be a loss of potential…" Fugaku stated, Itachi and Shisui seems to have sense that the conversation is getting really serious and decided to just keep quiet and just share glances.

"What are you trying to say Uchiha Sama?" I asked wanting him to clarify what he just said. I started to eat I might not have an opening like this again. He looked at me with an assessing look then activated his sharingan. I flinched and the other family members seems to have tensed. "You defeated Shukaku in a shogi without him holding back, that signifies how intelligent you are, and it seems that you have a well-developed chakra system which from my assessment your chakra system is s developed as those of a tokubetsu jounin. It would be a waste of potential if you won't go to enter the academy early" well fuck! That sharingan really… I bet it can also see if someone is lying.

Geez what have I gotten myself into. "Clearly, nothing can get pass the sharingan isn't it Fugaku san" I said forgetting my manners and my facade so now they can clearly see the annoyance and a land a very very tense body language. "I… I want to wait for my cousin, I want to be with her when I'll enter the academy" I said not knowing what to say.

I looked at their faces, Itachi and Shisui have shocked faces probably because of what they just found out about me Mikoto has a worried one for a reason I have no idea at all and Fugaku… his face clearly tells that he did not believe me. "Well if you want my other answer then here it is… I wanted to be a hokage and I wanted to spend the four years to prepare before starting at the academy where I'll probably won't have any time" I said as I slowly gained my composure. "Oh?" is the only thing he said as he deactivated his sharingan. It seems that he is now interested. "Isn't that a little bit ambitious of you?" He asked as if mocking me. "You don't think I can do it?" I asked. He smirked, "If you can defeat all the prodigies of Konoha in every achievement they have during their time at the academy then you will have the Uchiha clan to back you up when you become a hokage"

'Toot… toot… toot… toot…' 'The information has been processed' what the! I narrowed my eyes "that offer is too good to be true, let's say that I may have done what you have just said, what it is for you? What would you want in return?" I asked as if not believing what he just said.

"I want a new beginning for my clan, I want our name to be cleared of what our ancestors had done" He said in a serious tone. It seems he's serious after all. "Sure… I'll do that _if _I become a hokage" I said in a serious tone too. He smiled… "We have a deal then, than three of you are the witness" he said referring to his family. "And if you back down to your words…"

I kind of expect a threat or something but instead… "May your conscience will never let you be at peace" that I never expect.

The dinner continues as we discuss different topic as if nothing too tense just happened. "Ren chan why don't you sleep here for tonight since it's already late" ha! As if! If I'll do that I'll be awakened by morning against my will I thought "No need Mikoto san I literally planned to do something at home after dinner" I said kindly "Oh… well then let Itachi and Shisui chan escort you to your house then" "sure"

The silence and tense walk from home… is what I expect to happen not this. "So Ren chan I did not know that you are that smart! According to what I know Shukaku is the smartest in his generation and no one has ever defeated him in shogi like at all!" "Shut. Up" I said as I quickly opened the door of my house and entered. "Goodnight" I said as I closed the door in a rude fashioned way. I quickly went to my bed and fell asleep not caring if I did not even change my clothes.

Days passed quickly as I keep my routine which is train at night and sleep at day. I've been practicing on many fishes since that 'dinner'. It seems that I needed to fasten my pace and change plans. Sorry Sakura, my ambition is more important to me than you.

I am currently at the library to finish that book of medicine when I met him again "hey Itachi, I have questions to you, when is the next entrance at the academy?" I said directly to the point. He blinked "you wish to enter at the academy? Why?" "Well, apparently I'm very serious in being a hokage and I wanted to graduate like in a year or less than a year" I said in a very serious tone he nod. "The next entrance will be this winter" thanks I said as I left, apparently I have only a month before the entrance.

"Dad, I'm changing my plans. I'm entering the academy this winter" I said during the family breakfast. "Really honey you are entering I'm so proud of you" my mother cooed.

My father frowned "young butterfly are you sure?" "Yes… yes I am" I looked up with determination. The look of worry can be seen in my father's eyes opposite to my mom who vibrates a lot of excitement.

Days, turns into weeks and the academy entrance is already two days from now. Due to my extreme concentration in training, I already finished mastering transformation of chakra from ordinary to medical chakra. When practicing on fishes is starting to become too simple I started to practice in more complicated beings like myself. I started healing small cuts until it became a wound and then I thought to myself 'what if I'll do this without hand seals or better yet, try healing from the inside of my body so that it will look like I have a regeneration abilities.

This will be useful seeing that I never have a physical exercises for many months now. Stamina and endurance would be my biggest weakness but I'm confident that my chakra control can cover that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The entrance day comes, my mom and dad walks me side by side to the academy.

We passed across an alley when I noticed something, so I run back in front of the alley. Curled up in a small ball is a puppy. I walks towards it. "What is it honey?" mom asked a little bit confused as they approached me. "It's a dog" my dad answered for me as he also saw what I saw.

"Don't tell me that you're going to take it? It's dirty honey and besides you are going to be late for your first day of school" mom said a little bit disgusted by the sight of the puppy. Dad stand for me though "darling don't be like that…" he said kindly, "the dog probably doesn't have any owner to take care of it" he continued.

"Mom, I'm just going to check it out I'll catch up with you guys after I'm done here" I said as I looked at them with determination in my eyes. They seems to understand that there's no changing my mind when I make a decision. 'Sigh' that came from mom "I won't be long" I told them. "Just hurry up okay?" dad said as he starts to take mom with him and starts to go to school.

Its ears perked up and looked at me as I approached it. Its fur is colored dark brown, its dark colored is probably from the dirt. It can be clearly seen that this puppy has never eaten enough or at all as its rib bones can be noticed through its skin. I also noticed that it is wounded. Its right leg has a large gash in it. Someone must have wounded this puppy as it tries to steal some food…

This triggered a part of my memories. I once saw a picture in the internet before. It portrays two dogs. The one has a good body and it is being sold in the pet shop and it worth a lot, a hundred dollars maybe. While the other one is outside the pet shop, it has a pitiful body and in front of him is a cardboard that says 'I am free'. A tear escapes my eyes as I remembered that picture. I decided that I will at least help this puppy.

The puppy looked at me as I kneel down on its side.

I was shocked, the left eye of the puppy is blinded but the other eye is a really beautiful orange color.

It started to whimper when I stretched my arms towards it, this puppy must have suffered from a very traumatic experience. "Hey… its okay I won't hurt you…" I said gently as I started to draw out my medical chakra and start performing a mystical palm. This puppy is a male, what should I name him? Should I give him an epic name or a meaningful name? 'Nah' I'd rather call him in a short simple name than a long one wherein I won't be able to pronounce well anyway. I'll just call him "Chi…" he looked up at me "… I'll call you Chi".

I managed to heal his wounds easily as it does not have any infections yet. I fed him half of my lunch for apparent reason and went on my way.

I managed to catch up with my parents before they reached the academy. Mom was frustrated when I told her that I fed half of my lunch to Chi. Nevertheless she was cheered up when I told her my plan of acing all the entrance test. After my shogi game with Shukaku months ago she started to see me as a really smart person so it's no surprise when she did not doubt me when I just claimed that I will ace the test. The downside is that there will be so many high expectation.

The written test are 'really easy'. I think it's their way of determining who is a prodigy among the 'sea of children'; we were like over a hundred who are taking the test. The test composes of 300 questions which an ordinary six years old surely cannot answer, and only the children with more advanced thinking will try to answer till the end. The questions will also get harder and harder as you progress through it; I even noticed some questions near the end that even a high school student form earth will have a hard time answering. Of course I, the most intelligent 'child' who is taking the exam, has answered all of it making sure to give them the answer they want which is all about dedicating your life for the village.

I did not have a hard time answering the 'loyalty test' questions because back in my country on Earth there are heroes who sacrificed themselves for the nation; and the government encourages the 'love of your country' to all of its citizen.

I finished it five minutes before the time limit. I could have finished it faster if I'm writing in my old way of writing, but even though my dad did his best to teach me how to write in Hiragana and katakana, I still cannot stop myself from accidentally writing in English that is why I always write slowly to make sure that I wrote everything in hiragana or kanji.

The proctor entered the room after the time limit. They must have trust us not to cheat that is why they are leaving us like that or they are watching us secretly 'shivers'. "Okay time is up everyone!" the proctor shouted for the room is very noisy. Some children said "but I'm not yet finished" or something along that line but they still stopped writing.

The physical exam came. They told us to run in an oval at the academy training grounds for as many as we can.

Back in my past life I don't have stamina that can last for more than two minutes of running. Hopefully my plan will work. I started to manipulate my chakra, and transforming it into medical chakra, inside my body. "Start!" the proctor said and we run.

I run as I started healing my lungs. Many children run faster than me, mostly are clan children especially the Inuzuka children but most children are slower. There are also those who run at my pace.

When I'm at the second round I started healing my muscles.

Mom taught me how to suppress my chakra saying that if I can't sense it at least I can suppress it. Mom taught it to me during the time that she found out about my level of chakra control. I asked her that how did she sneaked up on me she said as if confirming a hypothesis that I cannot sense chakra. Starting that time she started teaching me how to suppress my chakra.

Ever since the beginning of the physical test I've been suppressing my chakra, but not enough to be noticed. I only suppressed my medical chakra just so that no one will know that… I'm cheating!

Third person's POV:

**Hokage Office**

"So this is the one you said who beat you in the game of shogi?" Hiruzen, the third hokage asked as they watched the academy entrance test take place. "Yes hokage Sama" The Nara replied as he watched, he's also interested on what else is the girl is capable of. "She seems to have an impressive endurance…" the hokage murmured as he watched her did her fifth round without any sign of fatigue. "Allow me to take her as my apprentice" the man in shadows said as he too is watching intently. "No" the hokage said firmly. He knew what his friend has been doing to train his group of followers and he will not let this child to be another member of his secret organization.

"What! Hiruzen you are wasting a great potential here!" the man said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Someone have already volunteered to be her sensei" the hokage said firmly. "I doubt that he will be capable handling a prodigy like her" he said as he glanced at the test papers submitted by the proctors on the very top is the paper of no other that Ren Haruno. Beside her name is her score 300/300. No one in the history of Konoha has ever perfected the test, there's no way that he will just let a prodigy like her slip away. "Oh I assure you Danzo he is very much capable" he replied as he deactivate the Jutsu, the test has already been finished.

He smirked "And who would he be?" He asked thinking of many ways to make the man give up the apprenticeship. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes "Uchiha Fugaku that's final and if he gave up the apprenticeship she will be sent on a genin team" he said with finality in his tone, knowing what his friend was thinking.

Danzo would have argued but seeing that Shukaku is still in the room he just walk out. Hiruzen let out a deep sigh and looked up at the Jounin Commander "What do you know about this Ren Haruno?" the hokage demanded he may have prevent her from becoming Danzo's apprentice but he still need to make sure that she will not repeat what his student had done, becoming a traitor to Konoha.

"I met her months ago during a birthday party at the Uchiha compound, at first she seems to be very lazy and even sleeps on one of their couch, she is not interested in playing to the children her age. Later that day I found out that she and the Uchiha heir had been playing shogi for hours and she purposely lost in all their games she mentioned something like there's no point in playing if there's no reward in the end. Aki, her mother, challenged her saying that she'll do one wish of hers if she can defeat me in a game of shogi. Her intellect and tactic seems to have matched mine at the beginning of the game but as the game progress I noticed that she is starting to be able to predict my moves and had managed to counter it all. In the end she won the game. She does not bother listening to what people are talking about seeing that she has no reaction at all when I am questioning her mother. According to her mother, her dream is to be a hokage" he finished.

The hokage smiled as he remembers the fourth hokage, a prodigy who also dreams to be a hokage it's just unfortunate that he died quickly. But he dropped his smile as he remembered that the girl's intelligence, he looked at her test paper and scans it. Her answers… are too perfect, it's exactly what the answers that they want. Then he remembered, the girl has an intelligence that he even predicted Shukaku's moves in shogi. Could it be that she's just giving them the answers that they want? He needs to make sure that she's genuine "Shukaku… find out more about her" he commanded in serious tone "… yes hokage Sama" came a reply.

First person's POV

**Haruno Household**

I went directly to my room and change into an ordinary kimono. I have grown to love kimonos because it is like a blanket… ha! Ha! ha! Ha! Ha! I know I looked like an idiot who compares kimono to a blanket but well… that's how I see it. Imagine it like this: my ordinary sized kimono is as thick as my blanket in spring time it can also cover me until my wrist.

As I went to the kitchen I saw my mom cooking and my dad reading book. They smiled when they saw me. "How is the test honey?" "Boring" I replied to my mom. I looked at dad, he smiled "you know you don't have to try so hard, you are after all still very young" he said "what's the use of doing playing with kids if I don't even enjoy it?" I replied smiling.

I took some pocket money a shoulder bag that is made of leather and went out it is still three in the afternoon.

My orange colored kimono stood up in the crowd. At the age of four my body already looks like seven years old and I can't wait to grow taller.

I walked until I reached the alley where I found Chi, and there he is curled up in a tiny ball and shivering in coldness. "Chi…" I called while crouching. He looked up at me and barked happily. He stands and run at me with his tail wiggling. He stumbled a lot, apparently he does not have much strength so stood up walk to him and picks him up. He's really small. I put him in my bag and started to walk to the nearest restaurant.

The Akimichi restaurant… is the nearest restaurant that I have seen that has no sign of No Pet Allowed so I entered. I walk up to the counter and ordered a barbeque. My afternoon is consumed as me and my doggie cooked and ate the meat.

I went back to the house and started bathing my puppy. The dinner passed as we ate in silence, there isn't really much to talk about except that I introduced Chi to them. I slept in my bed while I gave Chi a blanket to sleep at. I kept the bathroom door opened and taught my dog, as best as I can, to poo or pee in the bathroom. I don't know if he understands but with my tiredness, I don't really care.

'Zzzz' 'Zzzz' 'Zzzz'

When I opened my eyes I saw Chi awake but still lying on the floor. I was suddenly worried, aren't puppies supposed to be hyperactive? I quickly approached him not caring that I just fell from my bed. I scanned him with my medical chakra and found out… nothing… I sigh so I was worried about nothing? Wait… I feel like I'm forgetting something… my mind still cannot process well when I just woke up so I'll just wait be triggered by something or remember it after several minutes. I looked at Chi and noticed that his left eye is still blinded so I decided to heal it.

I found out that his blindness is not caused by anything, meaning, he is simply born with a not so developed left eye. I decided to experiment on it and try to make it develop into a full grown eye. So that's what I did. I looked at him after healing him and another shocking revelation shows itself to me… his eyes it looked exactly like mine. I mean his left eye is colored torquoise too.

I made my own theory, because his eyes is underdeveloped, it did not have its own color yet. So when I tried to continue its development with my chakra, it copies my eye color. Its actually interesting since a dog that has different eye color is really rare.

We went to the kitchen and I saw a note: "I think you can take care of yourself young butterfly, there is a food in the refrigerator just reheat it and good luck in school" school… … … Shit! I forgot again!

I scrabbled to prepare myself and headed to the academy apparently I've been late for two hours. I have missed the hokage's speech and the orientation. I went to the bulletin board and looked for my name … there! I saw it. My name is apparently on the last year students. It took me a hard time looking for my room, and when I entered… all eyes are on me. "…and you are?" the teacher asked. "A student whose name is among the students who must enter in this room" I replied in a matter of fact tone. The teacher must have figure it out and her face transforms into a frustrated one "why are you late?" she asked strictly. I just show my bored look and replied "I was lost in the path of life" and waited for her answer. "Ugh whatever just, introduced yourself and find a seat",

Now it's time to make a first impression for all well except for Itachi for we have already met. My teacher in my last life always says that 'First impressions lasts'. Since I don't want them to bother me as _frequent _as they do with Itachi, I think being a little bit intimidating will do.

I went in the middle front and introduce myself. "My name is Ren Haruno I don't care what you think of me, but if you ever mess with me I will make sure you'll suffer" I said with a warning.

I heard a lot of protest in the background but I ignored them and focused on finding a seat. I saw Itachi Uchiha with an empty seat beside him, I could have looked for other seat but after my introduction, I doubt that anyone will want me by their side. So I walked up to him and sit beside him. "Hey that's my seat!" a girl shouted beside me probably his fangirls. I don't want to be embarrassed and say 'sorry I'll look for another seat' so I darkened my voice and said while looking at her "I. Don't. Care" She quickly back down because of my words. I then looked in front, pleased with how smooth everything is going.

I have great respect to the writers who can overcome their own writers block…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Classroom 305**

"Let's start with a review of chakra…." Our teacher, who introduced herself as Akane, started her lessons. Of course I played the role of a genius active student that always do recitation and answers correctly. Itachi, who just advances here in last year class this semester, is also doing the same in fact we are even competing on who will recite first.

Akemi sensei is very pleased with the two of us because even though we answered in _every_ questions she asked, we also answered in a way she wanted; one of it is not showing that we outsmart her because that will insult her and that's a bad thing considering that we are aiming for the top.

My first day of class passed like that, completely ignoring the heated glares of my classmates specially the females.

**Third person's POV:**

**Uchiha household**

Fugaku Uchiha became a clan head ever since his father died during the second shinobi world war, and he got to admit that being a clan head is damn troublesome specially if there are some elders who always nag about the complicated relationship between the village and the clan.

It became more complicate when the Kyubi attack happened, the village suspected them for something they did not even do. Over the years the village became distant to them. He's at loss of what to do, the only thing they can think of is that send their clansmen to gain high ranks in the village. But despite of their sacrifices, since some of them died on missions, the village does not seem to change their view of them. If only there is a hokage that will change the view of the Konoha citizen but his teammate and a friend Minato died before he even got a chance to do it.

If only there's at least one Uchiha that could become a hokage… but that's impossible, there will be a protest from different clans specially their rival the Hyuga clan.

Two weeks before his youngest son's birthday, the elders had call for a clan meeting. It turns out that the elders had become impatient, one of them proposed a coup… Most agreed to it but some are still worried that specially now that many of their clansmen had died during the past war most of the remaining clansmen they have are civilian one third of the population are ninja but half of the ninja population are still academy student or genin some does not even have experience in fighting.

Right now having a coup is futile but… he has hope that they will find a way to change the village's view of them that they don't need to have a coup d'état.

During his son's birthday one of his wife's friend, a chunin he might add, came with her daughter. She is introduced as Ren. His first impression of her is that she's even lazier that a Narra, seriously? Not even a Narra would sleep during a birthday party especially in someone else's house.

Aki, his wife's friend, always talks about her daughter being intelligent and her dream to be a hokage. Of course he did not believe her especially when he just saw her daughter fell asleep on one of the sofa.

The late afternoon came, most of the visitors had left. The remaining visitors are the Ino, Shika, Cho, the Inuzuka clan head, and Aki. They went inside to see their children, and found them in the middle of the game of shogi.

The game ends as Aki's daughter loses. "Hey Aki, didn't you say that your daughter is super intelligent?" his wife teases. Aki seems to have ignore her and looks at her daughter and seems to be in deep thought.

"Ren san why are you moving your pieces so carelessly?" his son ask. The conversation goes on as she and her mother came up with some sort of a deal.

The conversation end as Shukaku substitute Itachi from his seat. _Interesting_ it seems that the deal is really serious.

He was shocked, confused and impressed. After a long game the girl won. He had never expected her to win at all did Shukaku let her win? No. The look on Shukaku's face says it all. The girl is a prodigy

As the day passes the tension between their clan and the village isn't getting better. He needs to make a new plan because apparently the plan of acquiring back the trust of the village isn't working. This time he plans on involving this new found genius girl from a civilian family to his desperate and hopefully foolproof plan.

It took him months of planning which also includes talking to the elders, they are against him of course thinking that they are better for the position of hokage. But when Fugaku explained to them about her winning a shogi game against Shukaku and the fact that she has better chances of becoming a hokage, they all agreed but on one condition she must prove herself to them.

One day he found out that she is out (not sleeping like usual) he told his wife his plan and his wife instruct their son to invite the said girl in a dinner.

**First persons POV:**

**Classroom 305**

**After a few days…**

The lessons are starting to become boring I mean everything that we are doing feels like the same with what we have done in the past few days. I looked around me to see if there's something I can distract myself with.

Itachi is reading book beside me '_well… lucky you, you don't seems so bored'. _I looked at my back and saw a lot of girls who at least are concentrated to our teacher, but when they noticed me their demeanor quickly changed from calm girls into deadly girls 'sigh'… '_If only glare can shoot lasers I'd be ashes by now'. _I quickly looked away because geez why would I, I may not turn into ashes but my neck is getting stiff if think this is because I did not even stretch and I went directly here at school.

I was nearly late. Because I did not want to be late the only thing I did was to brush my teeth and comb my hair.I looked down to myself …and I did not even changed my clothes just like the first day.

I am wearing a pajamas not too fit and not too loose, it has long sleeves and my pants reached until my ankle. It's not easily noticeable that my clothes are pajama because it has the same color and style with all the pajamas that I wore in the last couple of days.

During the first two days I heard some student questioning my choice of clothing some even started to think that I am wearing pajamas but after a few days and I always arrive at school in the same type of clothing they settled in the thought that this is my outfit…'_what the!... I just happen to be always nearly late ya know!' _At least I am wearing a proper footwear.

**Several weeks later…**

I am a thirty years old woman in the body of a four years old, I had retained the power of my brain to this life, I had defeated Shukaku Nara in a game of shogi, mastered chakra control at a very young age and I'll be damned I will be defeated by six years old Itachi.

I've been thinking, I have to be the best student of the year somehow. But how can I do that. Itachi is a genius through and through, he's good at everything. I'm only good at something because of my adult mind and my foreknowledge. Without chakra to use, I can't keep up with endurance. Sooner or later my opponents will found out about my weakness and they'll use it against me. No… that cannot happen. I have to find a way…

I arrived at school nearly late again this time with a camping tent and other necessities. Our teacher informed us that we will be performing what we have learned. It's a camping simulation. We are to be sent on one of the training grounds in a group with five members, survive there for ten days while also searching for our own flag. Each group must find their own flag and take it to the building at the center of the training ground we will be graded depending on who finishes first. Let's just say that I am glad that we won't be going to the 'forest of death' no… we will be going to a training ground made especially for an academy student.

Our teacher came and started calling names for our teams. Itachi and I are in a separate groups. I don't know how they choose the member of each group. All I know is that I am grouped with two civilians who apparently are at the lowest rank. And two clan children from the average ranked.

We are now standing outside of the enclosed training ground, waiting for the teachers to open the doors. Just like the chunin exam, each group are placed away from other groups. Each of my group mates are carrying their things in a backpack while my backpack is lying on the ground.

Having a medical Jutsu to increase my endurance does not mean that I have the strength to carry my backpack. Because of the chakra in this world, I am a little bit stronger than how my body should. My past life may have influenced my abnormally tall physique, now I looked like I am eight years old. This excites me because, combined with my intellect, most people don't see me as a four years old. But sometimes it is also worrying, my body grows double its speed, what if this does not slows down and I'll end up having wrinkles and gray hair by the time I am 25 years of age. Well that is a problem soon but today it is a blessing.

It is a little bit awkward that I don't even know anyone from my group. Actually I don't even know anyone from my class aside from my seatmate. That has to change though. But how? They know each other and they know me from my introduction and I don't know them. I got to play smart here, I don't want to embarrass myself.

We continued our starring contest for nobody seems to willingly want to make a move. "Ahem…" that was me "this is really awkward…" I looked at each of them and they are all now looking at me 'shivers' "as embarrassing this situation is, I think introduction is a must because I don't even know your names" I'm not really embarrassed but words have to be spoken.

Thank God somebody got the message, the dead last also the _only_ one who does not seem to hold a grudge against me. "My name is Shouta, this is Nanashi…" he patted the boy beside him "…and they are Itsuki Yamanaka and Cho Akimichi" he introduced the two clan children.

"We already know who you are" Nanashi stated in a matter of fact tone. "tch some genius you are, I bet all you did was to cuddle with Itachi kun that is why you don't even know us" that was Itsuki, I remember she is one of those who doesn't like me sitting beside Itachi. "Geez girl, for your information our skin never even touched AT ALL" which is true. Even though he is my seatmate 'ahem' I kept my distance.

Cho Akimichi, maroon colored hair that reaches just below his neck, the biggest among us and also indifferent to me 'at lest he does not hate me'. Itsuki Yamanaka, silky long blonde hair 'had probably spent a lot of her time on that', slim and average on height, has the strongest grudge against me among my teammates. Nanashi, short black hair, slim and fair skin, if my observation is correct he is the fastest. Shouta, blonde shaggy hair, muscular body 'for a twelve years old' and tallest among us. Satisfied with my quick observation, I turn my attention back to my backpack. 'how in the world am I going to carry such luggage across the forest' it is really tempting to simply ditch my bag but sadly I had always lived in a city life for the majority of my life, though I have some knowledge about wildlife survival, I had never experienced it. And my bag contains things that will make life easier in the wildlife.

My mid must have wandered too much cause I saw a hand waving at my face. It was Shouta "hey I could carry your bag if it is too heavy for you" he offered. I can clearly spot sincerity in his eyes and who am I to turn down such a generous offer. "Um sure" this time I am really embarrassed and a little bit guilty. I'm sure that he also have something to carry. But even so, I'd rather be guilty this time than to be more embarrassed later when I cannot carry my own bag.

"Would you mind if I'll ask you to carry me too?" 'WAIT! What did I just say?' Now they are looking at me as if I had grown another head. My mind spun quickly searching for an escape, in fact it is too fast that I had only found one way out. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" 'Awkward laugh' "you see, our situation is too tense. You should laugh a little ha! Ha! Ha!" now the situation is becoming more awkward as I am the only one laughing until… "Ha! ha! ha! ha! ha!" they joined me. Cho and Nanashi showed a smile that can no longer be contained, Itsuki giggled and Shouta laugh out loud. From an outsiders POV we surely looked like we have gone crazy especially with my still awkward laugh.


End file.
